Ya no seremos una banda, pero ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?
by Creepyskittles
Summary: La nostalgia. Ese sentimiento que te hace querer volver al pasado para revivir experiencias que disfrutaste y están marcadas en tu corazón, pero no existe una forma de volver a vivirlas
1. Capítulo uno: Una buena vida

Ya no seremos una banda ¿Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos?

 **Narra Corey**

 _¿Que pasó con aquellos días en los que soñábamos con el éxito y la gloria?_ _Cuando salvamos el día de nuestros propios errores. Ahora eso quedó en el pasado y no hay como volver atrás. Esos fueron días de gloria para nosotros_ _Para Grojband..._ _Como olvidar la última vez que tocamos, fue muy loco eso de salvar al mundo._ _Ojalá pudiera volver al pasado y evitar nuestra separación._ _Laney, Kin y Kon... No tengo ni idea de donde estarán ahora. Pero bueno, que más da. Mi vida sigue siendo agradable_

-¿Quiere que aumente su combo, señor?-

 _Bueno… Ni tan agradable. Sigo viviendo con mi padre y trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida. Es una vergüenza estar aquí. ¡Yo! ¡El gran Corey J. Riffin! Trabajando en un sitio como este. Con un uniforme ridículo y un feo sombrero en vez de mi gorro. Daría lo que sea por volver a tocar. El intentarlo con las clases de guitarra no fue la mejor idea, sólo recordarlo me hace querer arrancarme los oídos._ _¿Y los Newmans? Ellos se la pasan genial. Siguen juntos y hacen uno que otro concierto pequeño en el pueblo. Vienen una vez a la semana aquí sólo a burlarse y comer papas fritas con mucha ketchup. Les lanzaría la bandeja llena de papas fritas en la cara, de no ser por que este es el mejor empleo que pude conseguir._

Suena el timbre que marca la hora de descanso

 _Genial por fin llegó la hora del descanso. La comida de aquí es buena, pero no puedo comer e aquí todos los días. Mis intentos de ser modelo podrían dificultarse si engordo._ _Por favor, eso sería mucho mejor que trabajar aquí._

 **Fin de la narración**

Corey sale por la puerta trasera del restaurante y se comienza a comer un chocolate que tenía en el bolsillo, después de terminarlo saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende

-La buena vida- Dijo con un tono muy sarcástico- Aún que debería de dejarlo, no le hace bien a mi voz, nunca se sabe cuando volveré a cantar- Se termina el cigarrillo y saca otro- Pero no creo que eso pase en un buen tiempo-

Así eran los días de Corey, no había nada especial. Sólo una rutina diaria.

Trina ya se había ido de casa a la universidad y Corey en cambio buscaba como ganarse la vida después de terminar la preparatoria. No tenía verdaderos planes más que el ser un gran rockero y tener una gran vida a base de eso, pero ya se había rendido por eso. Ya tenía claro que su carrera como músico nunca despegaria. Mucho menos sin la ayuda de sus mejores amigos de los cuales no tenía ni idea si seguían vivos, pero no tenía como saber de ellos, sólo podía tener la esperanza de que estuvieran bien y no terminaran igual que el. Aún que lo hayan abandonado

Suena el timbre para volver al trabajo. Corey da un suspiro, lanza el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa

-Viva, de vuelta al trabajo...

 **Espero que le haya gustado, será algo que continuaré. Es muy corto para ser el primer capítulo.** **Es la primera vez que subo un Fanfic, aún que creo que ya es demasiado tarde. Los Fanfics de Grojband están muertos, pero en caso de que haya algunos pocos por ahí, espero que le den apoyo a mi trabajo. Se que no es muy bueno, pero lo iré puliendo de poco a poco con su apoyo.** **Agradecería mucho un comentario y si tienes alguna idea para continuar con esto mandame un mensaje privado** **Les deseo suerte w**


	2. Capítulo Dos: Gemelos idénticos

Capítulo dos: Gemelos idénticos

-Kon, pasame la bolsa de Doritos y ese galón de Mountain Dew que está a tu izquierda. ¿No vez que tengo las manos ocupadas?- Dijo el hermano de lentes de botella mientras jugaba un videojuego en su computadora.

Kin ya no se asemejaba tanto al Kin de hace varios años que tocaba el teclado. Ahora estaba mas gordo y con una notoria cantidad de acné en la cara, además de a lo que Kon le decía "Bigote Virgen", pues se negaba a depilarselo por mal que se le viera, pero Kin insistía en que si se lo dejaba crecer podría encantar a muchas nenas con... _"El poder del mostacho"_.

Ahora Kin se veía como un auténtico Troll de Internet Otaku Videojugador que pasaba sus días frente al monitor de su computadora comiendo comida chatarra sin parar y que solo salía a la calle para ir por los nuevos tomos mensuales de sus Mangas favoritos y por más comida chatarra.

¿Y todos sus inventos? Tal vez en el sótano y otros en el basurero o si no, habrían explotado sin razón aparente

-En seguida, hermano. Solo déjame terminar mi sesión de ejercicio de medio día- Dijo Kon el cual ahora era todo un hombre robusto y musculoso con un corta barba y una hermosa melena bien peinada. Todo gracias a la ayuda de Nick Mallory, el atractivamente famoso y posiblemente homosexual que se había vuelto una especie de entrenador privado para Kon.

Con una dieta estricta y muchos ejercicios que dejarían jadeando a un toro con esteroides, se volvió el segundo chico más deseado por las chicas (y algunos chicos) del pueblo, pero por causa de problemas familiares y por que cada vez se acumulaban mas cartas de amor para Kon en el buzón, tuvieron que irse de Peaceville y rehacer su vida en otro sitio.

Al terminar sus ejercicios, Kon le lanza a Kin las cosas que le había pedido y éste comienza a comerse los Doritos y a beber Mountain Dew sin quitar la vista del monitor.

-Emmm... Hermano- Dice Kon con un tono algo decaido- Crees que...- Antes de terminar poder continuar Kin comienza a maldecir por algo que pasó en su videojuego-Hermano, alguna vez- Vuelve a ser interrumpido por Kin con más palabrerias- ¡Por favor!- Kon apaga la computadora

¡Oh, vamos viejo!- Se levanta de su silla con los brazos en alto -¡Estaba a punto de ganar!-

-Perdón, pero no me escuchabas, quiero preguntarte algo-

-Hazlo rápido, por favor- Dice mientras vuelve a encender su computadora

-¿No has pensado en como estarán Corey y Laney? Hace años que no los vemos. Extraño mucho las veces en que tocabamos, extraño el sonido de mi batería y extraño a los chicos. Como olvidar cuando comíamos sándwiches se queso y contábamos mientras lo hacíamos, urgabamos en nuestras narices y comíamos olovaviscos.- Se va a sentar en el borde de su cama- Viejo, extraño mucho todo eso. Ahora te la pasas todo el día sentado jugando videojuegos y no quieres pasar tiempo con migo. Parece que ya no somos los hermanos inseparables que solíamos ser y ya no tenemos nada en común, más que nuestro apellido-

-Hermano...- Se le desborda una pequeña lagrima -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! No pensé en ti. Creía que te daba igual y que ya habías dejado atrás todo eso. Yo también extraño todo eso, hace tanto tiempo que no toco un teclado que ya olvidé como se hacía, pero todas formas, lo extraño. Ojalá pudiera reconstruir mi máquina del tiempo para poder volver a la época en la que solíamos ser una gran banda. Cuando éramos Grojband-

-¿Y que te parece si volvemos a Peaceville... Hermano?- Le sale una suave sonrisa con los ojos un poco vidriosos -Pero primero date un baño. Hueles a muerto- Tapándose la nariz

-¿En serio? Pero si me bañé hace una semana. Estos calzoncillos aún sirven-

-Por favor, Hazlo-

-Bueno... Esta bien... *hmpf*-

 **Segundo capítulo y el mismo día :3**

 **Espero que cuando alguien lea esto le haya gustado ; -;**

 **Creo que cuando alguien lo lea subiré el siguiente capítulo (y así nadie lo leyó y nunca más volvieron los Fanfics de Grojband T-T)**

 **Bueno. Eso es todo de mi parte, soy Creepyskittles! Baiiii!**


	3. Capítulo Tres: Toda una princesa

Capítulo Tres: Toda una princesa

-¿Que te parece si salimos a pasear, cariño?- Dijo una mujer en la entrada a una habitación. La mujer, que ya se veía que estaba en sus cuarenta años, pero que aún conservaba un buen cuerpo y un cabello largo pelirrojo de una corta estatura-

-Lo siento, madre. Estoy muy ocupada con unos trabajos de la universidad, será otro día- Laney aún tenía un aspecto similar al de hace unos años atrás. El mismo peinado, la misma forma de vestir. Cualquiera diría que no había cambiado nada en los años que pasaron, aún que ahora se le notaban una ojeras que ocultaba con algo de maquillaje, solo su altura era un poco mayor, pero no era nada relevante.

Su madre entra por completo a la habitación y se acerca a Laney, se sienta en la silla que tenía a un lado del escritorio de trabajo de Laney. Parecía ya toda una oficinista que estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo, siempre teniendo en la idea el tonto consejo de "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer para hoy" Sólo dedicaba el día y noche al trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Pero no símplemente podía dejarlo e irse a hacer boberías a otra parte, era su prioridad y hasta que no estuviera terminado no descansaria, pero de igual forma ¿Que haría después? Realmente no había nada más que hacer. Terminaría la universidad, se graduaria, conseguiría trabajo ¿Y de ahí que? No había nada más que hacer. No había planeado su vida del todo después de terminar la universidad

O tal vez si. Pero esos planes que tenía ya estaban marchitos, incinerados y habían explotado como los inventos de Kin

-Hija, ¿por que ya no sales con tus amigos, como solias hacerlo antes? No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba

-Yo no tengo amigos- Respondió Laney con un tono algo molesto sin quitar la vista de su trabajo

-¿Por que sigues diciendo eso? ¿Que hay de los gemelos Kin y Kon?

-No tengo idea de quienes son ellos- Seguía con su trabajo, no parecía tener interés en lo que le decía su madre. En su mente solo estaba el trabajo

-No digas eso. Ustedes eran grandes amigos- Acercó un poco más su silla a la de su hija tratando de que le prestara más atención y volteara a verla -¿Que hay de Corey?- Al escuchar eso Laney deja de hacer su trabajo y se pone de pie

-No vuelvas a decir ese nombre- El tono de Laney había cambiado drásticamente a un tono molesto forzando sus palabras. Seguía sin darle la cara a su madre que se había sorprendido por la reacción de su hija.

-Pero... Ustedes eran los mejores amigos, eran inseparables. ¿Que hizo que dejaras de hablar con el? Pasó de un día para otro tan repentinamente-

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- Exclamó Laney dándole la cara por fin a su madre -¡No quiero hablar de eso! ¡Solo dejame en paz, mamá! Estoy ocupada-

-Siempre dices que estás ocupada. ¿Donde esta la Laney que tocaba el bajo mejor que nadie?

-Oh, ¿Ella? Si la buscas está a tres metros bajo tierra ¡Junto a todos mis sueños de ser músico!- Su madre ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, pero junto a ese tono de enojo había tristeza oculta. Tristeza que no percibía su madre -Si me lo permites, se me acabaron los lápices- Dice esto partiendo en dos el lápiz que traía en sus manos para luego dejarlo caer al piso -Iré por más- Sale de la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

Su madre se quedó en la silla y dejó reposando su cabeza en el escritorio. Revisando todo lo que había en el vio que habían varios lápices esparcidos por el escritorio. Dejó ir un suspiro

Su hija no quería saber más sobre sus viejos amigos. Sobre Grojband...

 **Tercer capítulo. Aún que me pase horas escribiendo siento que es muy poco lo que hago. Comencé a las 7:00 pm y ya son las 10:00 pm!**

 **Bueno. Como vi que si hay quien lea mi historia, la continuaré con regularidad. No prometo un capítulo al día, pero trataré de traerlos tan pronto como pueda**

 **Por cierto, he comenzado otra historia de MLPEG ("Un Brony! que homosexual!") Agradecería que tuvieran la molestia de leerla y opinar que les parece**

 **Yo fui y sigo siendo Creepyskittles! Baiiii!**

 **w**


	4. Ch:4¿Que es un guitarrista sin guitarra?

Capítulo : ¿Que es un guitarrista sin guitarra?

 _Hace dos años_

Corey tenía un plan, no como sus tan viejos planes locos que tal vez podían funcionar, pero era una buena idea.

¿Que tal si tocaba en la calle? Si tenía éxito hasta lo podía convertir en un trabajo y así ganar una cantidad de dinero decente. No iba a ser lo mismo como tocar con sus amigos, pero por lo menos le sacaría provecho para ganar algo de dinero.

Saliendo de su casa con el estuche de guitarra en su espalda tenía todo listo para tocar en la calle, hasta llevaba un sombrero para echar dinero en caso de que el estuche de la guitarra se llenara. Pensaba en grande.

¿Donde era el mejor lugar para tocar? Eso era fácil, el parque. Un lugar muy concurrido por ancianos alimentadores de aves y niños acompañados de sus padres. El sitio perfecto.

Se colocó frente a la fuente central del parque y sacó su vieja guitarra acústica, pero aún buen estado. Una pequeña afinada y ya estaba listo para tocar

-Buenos días, Peaceville. Hoy les traigo un poco de música para ambientar sus tranquilas vidas- La gente cercana que le prestó atención tenía curiosidad. Nadie había visto a Corey tocar en mucho tiempo y menos en publico. Así que era algo que podía valer la pena ver.

Corey comenzó a tocar con un evidente ánimo, al parecer había llamado la atención de la gente. Este plan no muy loco que tal vez funcione estaba funcionando. Pero había un pequeñísimo problema... No tenía letra.

Siguió tocando, pero no decía ni una palabra y eso era lo que la gente deseaba, una buena letra.

Estaba nervioso ¿Como olvidó ese importantísimo detalle? Era hora de improvisar

-Emmm... Está canción va así...- Miraba hacia los lados buscando algo para idear una letra. - Había un... Un... Hot Dog... Si, eso es... Un Hot Dog... Que... Que... Tenía un... Sombrero con pies de... Pañal- Era un completo asco y la gente poco a poco perdía el interés.

-¡Buuuuh! ¡Esa es la peor canción sobre Hot Dogs que he escuchado!- Gritó Barney vendedor de Hot Dogs desde el fondo para luego arrojarle a la cabeza una salchicha caliente a Corey

Esta le callo en la mano izquierda parando en seco la música. La gente al rededor perdió todo el interés dejando solo al apuesto Nick Mallory como espectador

Corey yacía arrodillado sobando su mano algo enrrojecida por la salchicha y Nick Mallory se acercó a el para darle palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro.

-Corey Riffin no debe de perder su motivación.

Nick Mallory cree que si Corey Riffin se esfuerza más logrará componer una gran canción. Como lo hacía antes- Corey se levantó viendo Nick Mallory que mantenía su amistosa sonrisa ante Corey

-¿En serio crees eso, Nick?- Dijo Corey de pie aún sobandose la mano

-Nick Mallory lo dice completamente en serio- Pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Corey - Si Corey Riffin se lo permite a Nick Mallory, le gustaría pasar la tarde con el-

-Por su puesto, Nick- Respondió Corey con los ánimos de vuelta. -Es un gusto-

-El gusto es para Nick Mallory. -Toma la guitarra de Corey y la mete al estuche para luego llevarla en cima. -Nick Mallory llevará guitarra de Corey Riffin- Comienza a caminar llevando tras de si a Corey

-Emmm... Nick ¿A donde vamos?- Preguntó Corey con cierta intriga. Viendo como Nick cada vez que veía a algún conocido lo saludaba. Todos en Peaceville eran conocidos de Nick Mallory y si se trataba de una chica estas caían noqueadas por recibir un saludo de parte de Nick Mallory.

En un momento dado entraron a un café no muy lejos del parque. A Nick no le gustaba el café, pero le gustaban las sillas de color rojo. En cambio Corey estaba interesado por los postres que servían ahí.

Nick Mallory era aceptado en todas partes, fue muy bien recibido en el lugar al igual que Corey al ser su acompañante, además de tener cierta fama por haber tocado ahí hace bastante tiempo. Un mesero tomó el estuche con guitarra para llevarlo a un lugar adecuado para guardarlo por su estadía en el café. Tomaron la mejor mesa del lugar y prosiguieron a que Corey ordenara un postre. Después ninguno dijo nada. Nick Mallory mantenía una sonrisa sin quitar la vista de Corey.

Corey soltó una risa incómoda. No hablaba mucho con Nick, por lo tanto no sabía de que hablar con el.

-Nick Mallory siempre se preguntó por que Corey Riffin dejó de tener una banda. Eran buenos tocando- Por fin uno de ellos rompió el silencio. Era un alivio, pero a la vez algo no muy agradable por la pregunta de Nick

-Pues... Es una larga historia- De todas las preguntas posibles esa era la peor que pudo haber hecho.

-A Nick Mallory le gustan las largas historias- Cólico sus codos en la mesa para reposar su mentón sobre sus mano. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber

Era extraño. Corey nunca había visto a Nick Mallory de esa manera, tal vez era por que nunca se relacionaba con el más allá de cuando necesitaba su ayuda para un plan loco que tal vez funcione.

-Debo de pensar bien esa pregunta. ¿Te la puedo responder después?- Corey trataba de evadir la pregunta

-Nick Mallory lo entiende-

-¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?- Nada podía ser peor que la primera pregunta de Nick

-Nick Mallory si tiene otra pregunta- Se colocó en una posición aún más extraña que la de antes. Más cerca de Corey pareciendo una chica con mucha intriga. -¿Como escribías la letra de tus canciones?- Tal vez si había una pregunta igual o peor a la primera. Después de decir eso le salió una mayor sonrisa, parecía que tenía la intención de molestar a Corey -¿También tendré que esperar por una respuesta?- Seguía con esa sonrisa.

-No. No tendrás que esperar- Dejó ir un suspiro resentido, no pasaría nada por que Nick lo supiera. -De hecho... Nunca escribí una canción- Se puso cabizbajo y nervioso. -Eran... Robadas. Del diario de mi hermana- Nick mantenía su sonrisa, pero ahora con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nick Mallory nunca pensó que fuese así. Nick Mallory está algo decepcionado, pero no hay problema- Nick volvió a una posición normal.

El postre de Corey había llegado.

-Si me disculpas- Corey se puso de pié -Debo de ir al baño a lavarme las manos- Corey entró al baño y cuando salió con sus manos ya limpias, pero vió que al rededor de Nick apareció una multitud de chicas sedientas de ver a Nick Mallory. Cada movimiento que hacía era fijamente observado por las chicas. De poco a poco estas se acercaban más hasta el punto de casi jalarlo.

Corey llegó hasta Nick cargando el estuche con la guitarra en su espalda.

-Nick Mallory siente que esto no es muy agradable- Miraba hacia todos lados esperando una ayuda hasta que salió Corey de entre el muro de chicas

-¡Yo te salvaré, Nick!- Lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta y lo jaló hasta sacarlo de esa prisión humana. -¡Corre por tu vida, Nick!- Gritó Coreyjalando a Nick para luego correr hacia la salida. Detrás de ellos venía una estampida de chicas que casi los atrapa, pero por desgracia lograron tomar el estuche con la guitarra. Después el estuche con la guitarra salió por detrás de la estampida, pero estaba hecho acerrin. No había nada que hacer por el. Solo quedaba correr hasta un lugar seguro.

Un par de minutos después ambos estaban escondidos entre los matojos de un campo, con algunos desgarres en su ropa hechos por las chicas maniaticas.

-Ufff... No recuerdo que alguna vez me hayan perseguido así después de un concierto- Dijo Corey arreglando su gorro.

-Nick Mallory lamenta que Corey Riffin haya perdido su guitarra- Mencionó Nick cabizbajo.

-Esa era la única guitarra que me quedaba, todas las demás las perdí. ¿¡Que haré ahora, Nick!? ¡Soy un guitarrista sin guitarra! ¡No soy nadie!- Corey no dejaba de decir lo mal que estaba ahora. Si su guitarra era una fuente de ingresos, la había perdido.

-Nick Mallory cree que Corey debería de cerrar la boca y calmarse...- Tal vez esa fue la cosa más "ofensiva" que Corey había oído decir a Nick, pero hizo caso de ello - Descansar un poco ayudará a Corey Riffin y debe de recordar que si necesita ayuda Nick Mallory estará para ayudarle como amigo- Nick elevó un puño frente a Corey como gesto amistoso y el le respondió uniéndo un puño con el de Nick.

Ambos salieron de los matojos ya que el peligro de las chicas ya se había ido.

-Y... ¿Quien pagará la comida del café y los daños al lugar? Preguntó Corey

-De eso Nick Mallory se encargará- Respondió Nick y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Café -Cuídate Corey Riffin y no olvides lo que te dije. Nos vemos luego- Poco a poco se fue alejando y Corey solo lo observaba hasta estar tan lejos que no se le alcanzaba a ver. Revisó sus bolsillos y en uno de ellos encontró la vieja plumilla de su guitarra eléctrica. Una de las pocas que aún conservaba de su anterior vida, además de sus recuerdos. La sostuvo con fuerza y la arrojó lo mas lejos que pudo perdiéndose entre las plantas del campo.

Ya no se aferraria a volver a vivir el pasado y ahora planearia su futuro.

Dió media vuelta y fue en dirección a su casa.

 _El presente_

Quien diría que las cosas se volverían tan aburridas. Eso de planear su pasado no lo tuvo muy en cuenta, pero lo que si tuvo en cuenta es que Nick sería su amigo y ahora su mejor amigo, mejores amigos. La vida no era mala, pero tampoco muy respetable. No podía autoproclamarse independiente hasta que dejara de vivir en casa de su padre. Irse a vivir a casa de Nick no le parecía muy agradable, aún que Nick se lo hubiera propuesto antes. Vivía solo, pero al hacerlo sentiría que se estaba aprovechando mucho de la generosidad de su amigo. Así que hasta tener un mejor sueldo se mudaría a vivir con Nick y le pagaría una renta mensual.

Solo necesitaba abandonar su poco respetable trabajo en el restaurante de comida rápida y conseguir uno mejor.

Un poco de más de esfuerzo y lo podría lograr...

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y dejen sus Review para saber que les pareció, lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza ; -;**

 **Trataré de subir el próximo más pronto**

 **Pd: Gracias por sus comentarios, son lo máximo.**

 **Bueno, si eso es todo**

 **Yo fui Creepyskittles y sigo siendo Creepyskittles! Baiiii!**


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Cambios

Capítulo Cinco: Cambios

Corey por fín había salido del trabajo, no sin antes ir al baño de empleados a limpiarse la cara y las manos que se le salpicaban de grasa y aceite de cosina con sólo estar ahí adentro. De no ser por la estricta política reglamentaria ya hubiera tirado ese horrible sombrero que debía de llevar en el trabajo, no era más que un estorbo que sólo servía para esconder la redesilla que llevaba puesta en el cabello, otra cosa que era estrictamente obligatoria de llevar.

-Estúpidas reglas. Estúpidos clientes. Estúpidos todos- Decía malhumorado entre dientes mientras salía del baño. Ya era tarde, casi anocheciendo, o como diría Kin: "La Pre-noche". Con su mochilla en la que cargaba todas las cosas del trabajo en hombros, salió del lugar sintiendo un alivio que tenía todos los días después de salir del mugriento restaurante, pero para el no era ni eso. Sólo un basurero al que iba la gente a comer comida de dudosa salubridad. Entre las cosas más asquerosas que pudo encontrar en la comida, además de las ya típicas cosas como curitas usados o uñas, pudo presenciar como un trabajador que al parecer odiaba a todo el mundo, escupia y dejaba otros fluidos corporales para la comida que fuera para gente que no le agradaba mucho. Entre ellos niños gritones, con los cuales sólo se tomaba la molestia de escupirle un poco a sus hamburguesas que venían en una tal "Cajita de Locura". Pero si se trataba ya de un adulto, en especial a las mujeres que trataban mejor a sus feos perros diminutos que a los humildes empleados del restaurante, ahí si que mostraba lo más repulsivo que pudiese sacar. El sólo se iba al baño por un momento y volvía con una sonrisa de poco fiar, después le entregaba la orden a la señorita o el caballero y se sacudia las manos como un gesto de "trabajo terminado". ¿Como es que no fue despedido, al menos en un corto plazo de tiempo o tan pronto de que comenzara a hacer sus fechorías? Fácil. Corey y uno par más de empleados lo cubrían. La verdad nadie quería trabajar ahí, por lo tanto era uno de las pocas cosas interesantes que pasaban en ese lugar. El hombre renunció sin que los superiores de dieran cuenta y tan solo un par de días después no supieron nada de el. Al parecer se fue del pueblo a nadie sabe donde. Trabajar en un restaurante de comida rápida puede hacer que te deje de gustar la comida de lugares así.

Mientras Corey caminaba por la calle que estaba algo sola, comenzó a apreciar su alrededor, algo que no hacía en bastante tiempo.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido a lo largo de varios años en Peaceville. Ya nada era lo mismo que antes, o por lo menos las pequeñas cosas que estaban iguales a penas se notaban. Comenzando por la alcaldía. Ahora era un poco más adornada y limpia. El alcalde Mellow huyó después de una escándalo político en el que se le culpaba por haber perdido tres cuartas partes de los fondos del pueblo, todo ello en un letrero bonito y brillante con su cara. La gente armó una trifulca contra el y no le quedó de otra más que huir, tal vez a Australia o a Polonia. Eso es lo que dicen los rumores, pero nadie está seguro. Es otra de esas personas que desapareció con el cambio, aún que este halla sido obligado a irse por su propia culpa.

El alcalde actual es bastante más... Sabio, dirían los demás. Ayudó bastante a recuperar al pueblo de su gran perdida, comenzando por deshacerse de todo lo "divertido" que tenía Mellow. Era un hombre de gustos caros, a diferencia de el actual alcalde que era un hombre sencillo, pero que sabía lo que era mejor para al pueblo. Se puede decir que su mandato ha sido exitoso, hasta ahora.

De Trina... Pues Trina se fue de Peaceville a continuar la universidad. La "Sosa" universidad del Peaceville no le parecía que estaba a su altura, así que decidió irse del pueblo a una universidad lejos de que le parecía estar a su altura. Aún que Corey nunca estuvo seguro de que era lo que iba a estudiar, pues el contacto que establecía con ella no pasaba de contacto visual y cortas conversaciones que no daban a saber más que lo necesario en ese momento. Tal vez debió de tratar de ser más cercano con Trina. Y no es por que el esperaba que con solo intentarlo ella lo echaría fuera de su vista tan pronto hablara, si no que el no sentía estar seguro para hacerlo. Antes de que se fuera de Peaceville ni siquiera se despidió de el cuando tomó su auto cargado hasta el límite con maletas y aceleró por la calle para perderse a la distancia. Su padre y ella eran muy unidos, a diferencia de el que a penas veía a su padre se vez en cuando y solo para pedirle dinero. Era un hecho que Trina era la favorita. Mina también era muy cercana a Trina, aún que Trina no lo demostrara claramente. Mina derramó un mar de lagrimas cuando se fue, realmente le tenía aprecio especial. Trina se mostraba firme, pero muy en el fondo realmente sentía tristeza al despedirse de su mejor amiga.

Hasta Nick Mallory tuvo la amabilidad de despedirse. Evidentemente Trina se derritió cuando Nick la abrazó como gesto de despedida, pero ella hubiera preferido un romántico beso de despedida como los de las películas.

Hablando de Nick Mallory. El se encarga de su negocio familiar. Organiza varias de las sucursales que tiene su familia de una especie de tienda centrada en la ferretería. Es exitosa, por lo tanto no se preocupa mucho por ello, así que suele tener tiempo libre que lo dedica a sus pasatiempos y a estar con Corey. Una de las pocas personas a las cuales se refiere el como un verdadero amigo y no como un gesto de amabilidad que suele aplicar cuando no se sabe el nombre de la persona con quien habla.

Nick le ha ofrecido empleo a Corey en su negovio varias veces, pero sigue manteniendo su orgullo y lo rechaza amablemente diciendo que quiere crear su propio éxito y no agarrarse del éxito de los demás. Nick no podía discutirlo, Corey no cambiaría de parecer, pero seguía insistente esperando que algún día de estos acepte, al igual que acepte mudarse a su casa para dejar de ser un "estorbo" para su padre que de igual manera solo estaba una o dos veces por semana en casa. A veces Nick no entendía a su amigo.

Ya era de noche, pero había problema con eso, pues ya había llegado a casa. Listo para por fin relajarse en un vieja cama. Sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta del garaje, tenía la mala costumbre de entrar por ahí que por la puerta principal. Los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan. Como era de esperarse no estaba el auto de su padre y pasando entre la "basura" en el garaje subió las escaleras que pasaban a un lado de la puerta a la abandonada habitación de Trina, seguido por un pasillo por el que estaba su habitación. Antes de entrar fue a la cocina a oscura a encender las luces y dejar su mochila sobre la mesa. Otra noche solitaria.

Cuanto daría por poder pasar largas noches de diversión con sus amigos, desde ver películas todos amontonados en el sillón, hasta salir y buscar un sitio donde tocar las canciones más recientes que había hecho. Que tiempos... Pero era algo que debía de dejar atrás. Ahora solo tenía una compañía presente de manera regular y ese era Nick Mallory. Si lograba salir temptano del trabajo podría hacer planes con Nick y salir a pasear o pasar una noche jugando videojuegos. A Corey le era divertido desvelarse hasta que sus párpados no hicieran caso a su control y se cerraran solos. Aún que lo peor fuese al desperar, el ya tenía experiencia en eso y sabía como tratar su "resaca" por refrescos y papas fritas extra picantes.

Hoy no sería una noche de esas, no estaba en su mejor momento, así que era mejor irse a dormir y pensar en eso otro día.

Antes acostarse a dormir tomó su viejo gorro naranja de uno de los cajones de su ropero y lo abrazó fuertemente para luego volver a dejarlo en su sitio

 **PERDON! Ya se lo que dirán**. **Que me tardé demasiado y perdí el tiempo. En parte tienen razón, pero por lo demás tuve varios "pasatiempos" que me hicieron perder mucho tiempo.**

 **Algo curioso es que el momento en el que tengo mas animos para escribir es de noche, más precisamente cuando ya me voy a dormir. Al parecer mi mente está más "abierta" en ese momento, además de que es uno de los pocos momentos en los que nadie me interrumpe. Trataré de traerles pronto otro capítulo para que no parezca que me morí.**

 **Hehe, hay veces en las que me gustaría detenerme a contarles de mi vida, más precisamente, de mis pensamientos. Pero no creo que sea de mucho interés, solo es algo que quería comentar.**

 **Bueno. Sin nada mas que decir. Me voy!**

 **Yo fui y sigo siendo Creepyskittles! Hasta luego! Baiiiii**


	6. Capítulo Seis: Desmotivaciones

Capítulo Seis: Desmotivaciones

El día en el trabajo era aburrido y como no habían muchos clientes parecía que los minutos eran cada vez más largos, esto era desesperante para Corey. Siempre se cuestionaba si fue buena ideadejar la escuela y en momentos como estos era cuando más lo lamentaba, también cuando le pagan el pobre salario que tenía, pero eso es otro asunto. Quien sabe, tal vez si ubiera seguido con sus estudios después de la preparatoria ahora mismo tendría un empleo en el cual fuese su propio jefe y se dedicara a lo que el adora, su afición, su motivación. Pero esa motivación se fue hace mucho tiempo. Para ser específicos, fue cuando dejó de autoproclamarse como el guitarrista de Grojband.

Que se haya separado de sus amigos no significó que dejaría de tocar música, el no se detendría por eso y mucho menos se deprimiria por eso. El era fuerte y se mantendría en pié,

Cuando se separaron Corey decidió volverse un solista. El mismo en su mente mantenía un pensamiento algo terco o positivo, como se desee ver, pero no se podría asegurar si era para evitar deprimirse por que sus mejores amigos inseparables, hasta ese día, lo hayan dejado. O tal vez sólo era muy estúpido en ese entonces para ver que estaba muy mal

 _"¡Bah! Yo siempre quise ser solista, ellos solo oprimian mi potencial"_

Tiempo después Corey aprendió de mala manera lo equivocado que estaba y su agocentrismo desapareció junto a sus sueños de ser un gran músico reconocido.

Ahora no le llegaba ni a los talones de talento al antiguo Corey.

Pero no todo en su vida se había vuelto una porquería, de hecho, ese golpe de realidad lo hizo ver el mundo con otros ojos, el mundo ya no sería suyo, pero lo compartiría con sus pocos amigos o más bien con su amigo, Nick Mallory.

También lo volvió más humilde, de cierta manera. La ostenticidad ya no le era de interés, ahora era felíz con las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en la vida.

De vez en cuando podía ahorrar un poco de dinero y salir con Nick a una "Aventura de Hombres" que consistía en salir de excursión a algún lugar fuera de Peaceville, visitar pueblos pintorescos o apreciar la naturaleza en su más puro esplendor cuando estaban de camino en medio de las carreteras que atravesaban bosques o páramos amplios en los que la mano del hombre a penas haya hecho efecto o ninguno.

Aprendió a disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas de la vida y volverse una mejor persona. Esto hizo que extrañara muchísimo a sus amigos, ahora podría demostrarles que ha cambiado y que ya no era un engreído y cretino que sólo hacía cosas por interés propio.

Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para eso. No tenía como hacer contacto con ellos. Kin y Kon directamente cortaron comunicación con el y lo bloquearon de cualquier red social o método que pudiera tener Corey para contactarlos y no ayudó que tiempo después se mudaron a un lugar del que no supo Corey, sin darse cuenta de la noche a la mañana ellos ya no vivían en Peaceville y estaban de camino a quien sabe donde. Con Laney fue más leve, pero a Corey le afectó aún más. Ella sólo le envió un mensaje avisandole que el ya no era su amigo y si tenía intenciones de hablarle no le respondería y no vería sus mensajes. En caso de que intentara hablarle en persona se arrepentiria de hacerlo después de que lo le diera una patada en donde más le duele y se iría corriendo del sitio en donde estuviera. Corey hizo caso a su mensaje, no quería hacer que se sintiera peor tratando de hablar con ellos. Tal vez ese golpe de realidad al ver que nunca sería un buen solista no fue lo primero qur hizo que comenzara a cambiar, tal vez fue ese mensaje el que le afectó y creó una chispa imperceptible que comenzó todo.

Ahora tenía un plan. Un plan loco que tal vez funcione, diría su vieno yo, pero era un plan que no podría efectuar pronto y sin ayuda.

El día pasó y la hora de salir del trabajo llegó. Corey salió pronto de ahí, con su uniforme guardado en la mochila.

No iría a casa, si no a ver a Nick Mallory en la plaza que quedaba de camino a su casa. Pararse un rato a hablar no hacía daño, además de que no tenía responsabilidad alguna en casa.

Al llegar a la plaza no vio a Nick por ningún lado, así que buscó la banca mas cercana y tomó asiento para esperarlo

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Corey pudo apreciar a medias el horizonte por el que se ocultaba el sol. Algunos edificios no le dejaban verlo bien, pero de igual forma lo disfrutaba. Estás eran las cosas pequeñas de la vida que Corey aprendió a disfrutar, las cuales hacían su vida más amena.

Derrepente algo bloqueó la vista de Corey. Sólo bastó con levantar su mirada para ver que se trataba de Nick Mallory.

-Ya te estabas tardando, eh.- Dijo Corey con una sonrisa. Después de ese comentario Nick tomó asiento a su lado.

-Nick Mallory lamenta la tardanza, a veces Nick tiene algunos deberes que cumplir antes de venir. Por cierto, Nick Mallory te trajo esto- Sacó de su bolsillo una sobre pequeño.

-Hummm ... ¿Que es?- Dijo Corey intrigado viendo el pequeño sobre que al parecer había sido enviado por correo.

-Es una sorpresa de Nick Mallory para Corey- A veces Nick hacía pequeñas sorpresas o regalos muy bien pensados, no solo para Corey, si no para cualquier persona que pertenezca a su círculo de amigos. -Es algo especial, así que no lo abras hasta llegar a tu casa- Nick sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Corey.

Corey guarda el sobre en uno de sus bolsillos y se pone de pie frente a Nick

-Ya es hora de salir a divertirse, ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Corey con total animo de tener una pequeña aventura con Nick Mallory

-Hoy Nick Mallory se siente algo cansado, así que me gustaría tener una noche tranquila- Respondió Nick seguido de un movimiento para ponerse en una posición mas cómoda en la banca. -¿Te gustaría ir a comer a algún sitio?-

-Oh, claro. No me molestaría ir a algún buen lugar de comida. Estoy arto de respirar el vapor de la grasa en mi trabajo-

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, Nick Mallory invita- Nick se levantó de la banca y caminó tomando por la espalda a Corey dándole un empuje para que caminara.

Siendo sinceros. A veces Nick podía tener un comportamiento algo extraño. A veces hasta casi incómodo, haciendo acercamientos de muy poca distancia entre la persona con la que hablar, tomar de las cintura a cualquiera, de confianza, claro ésta o abrazar por la espalda. Esto último dejaba a Corey con la piel de gallina cuando lo hacía. Cualquier chica sentiria un gran sentimiento romántico con esto, pero que fuese con cualquiera lo hacía algo incómodo. Pero Corey lo dejaba pasar por que era su mejor amigo y esas eran algunas de sus formas de demostrar confianza, a veces Nick podía hacerlo como broma para molestar a Corey. Nick podía ser una persona muy interesante. Aun que hablara poco de su vida, tiene su encanto.

Hace ya tiempo, Corey tuvo la que podría ser la conversación más personal que tuvo con Nick. Un día andando por la calle, vieron como una pareja peleaba por ver quien tenía razón en un tema estúpido a lo cual ninguno de ellos reaccionó, después de caminar más vieron a un hombre que pedía limosnas, este llevaba con sigo un par de maletas. Nick se acercó a el preguntandole por que necesitaba limosnas si tenía un aspecto decente. El respondió que necesitaba dinero para poder seguir con su viaje a otro estado, pero después de ser asaltado y perder todo objeto de valor, además de su celular, no tenía como seguir con su viaje. Nick vio que detrás del hombre se escondía una niña pequeña que le devolvía la mirada a Nick. El hombre le comentó que ella era su hija y era la única familia que le quedaba, su esposa le abandonó pocos meses después de dar a luz a su hija, sus padres habían fallecido hace años y no tenía ningún otro familiar conocido, así que todo solo ella le quedaba y tenía la intención de llevarla a casa de una vieja amiga suya que le había ayudado en el pasado y quería un último favor cuidando a la niña por el. Ya que era alguien de pocos recursos, era su única manera de proporcionarle a su hija una vida decente. Pero las cosas no fueron a su favor y terminaron varados en Peaceville sin dinero, hambrientos y sin ningún conocido a quien pedirle ayuda. Su hija era su única motivación para seguir adelante...

Nick no dudó en proporcionarles ayuda. Tanto así que les propuso quedarse en su casa, para así reponerse y luego darles el dinero necesario para poder seguir con su viaje y un poco más. Dos días después de ese, el hombre y su hija estaban listos para seguir con su viaje. Nick le dio su número de teléfono y de celular al hombre y les acompañó junto a Corey a la estación de autobuses de Peaceville.

Antes de partir, el hombre le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Nick y un abrazo, estaba en deuda con el y procuraria devolverse el gran favor algún día. La niña que se había mostrado tímida hasta entonces, abrazó muy fuerte a Nick seguido de un "Gracias" la niña deseaba tener algo que darle a Nick como regalo de agradecimiento. Así que rebuscando en una pequeña mochila que cargaba con sigo, sacó una pelota de goma pequeña, tal vez sería poco, pero era un gesto sin cero de su agradecimiento. La niña corrió tras su padre para subir al autobús y desde la ventanilla dentro del autobús se despidieron de Nick y Corey con grandes sonrisas.

Cuando el autobús partió y se perdió de vista, Nick y Corey se dieron la vuelta y caminaron a casa de Corey, teniendo una conversación de camino

-Ese ha sido el gesto más generoso que has hecho, Nick- Nick dejó salir un suspiro.

-No es nada, Corey... ¿Sabes? desde pequeño yo siempre quise ayudar a los más necesitados. Mi familia era todo un problema, además de que en ese entonces pasábamos por una terrible pobreza. Mi padre sufría en su trabajo, tratando de traer dinero a la casa, teniendo dos trabajos a la vez, y mi madre hacía todo lo posible por darnos el mayor cariño posible tratando de discipar el malestar que pasábamos por no tener el dinero suficiente para comida, había días en los que teníamos que dormir hambrientos por que la comida no alcanzaba. Yo le insistí a mis padres que dejara la escuela para ayudarles a traer más dinero a casa consiguiendo un trabajo. Se negaron rotundamente, no querían que su hijo dejara la educación para trabajar. Ellos estaban seguros de que yo era la esperanza de la familia...- Nick se la cara expresando una poco perceptible tristeza -Cuando mi madre se embarazó de nuevo, las cosas se complicaron más, pero ellos de igual forma no me dejaron dejar los estudios y conseguir trabajo para que les ayudara. A escondidas tuve que conseguir trabajo, haciendo que mantener buenas notas y un trabajo estable a la vez fuese complicado, pero lo logré. Logré ayudar... Pude mantener mis calificaciones en la escuela a la vez de poder contribuir con mi familia. Tal vez esté sobrevalorando mis acciones, pero creo que eso fue lo que hizo que pudiéramos salir de la pobresa.-

Corey seguía escuchando lo que decía Nick mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Por más trágico que pudiese sonar, se mantenía firme y neutral al hablar, como si no ubiera pasado y solo contara alguna historia o cuento.

-Cuando superamos la pobresa sentí que no debía dejar que otras personas pasaron por lo mismo que yo. No me siento victimizado, si no motivado por haber logrado mejorar la vida de mi familia. Ahora que tengo una buena vida, no puedo permitir que otros no tengan la oportunidad de tenerla, así que deseo abrir mi corazón y llenarlo de generosidad para dar apoyo a quienes lo necesiten. ¿Sabes a quien estoy ayudando ahora?- Nick finalizó con esa pregunta viendo a Corey a los ojos con una leve sonrisa

-Hummm... ¿A ese hombre y su hija? Corey no estaba seguro de su respuesta, aún que tampoco se le ocurriera otra.

-Eso ya lo hice, a quien ayudo ahora es a ti.- Dijo señalandolo -Has estado muy desmotivado desde que dejaste de tocar la guitarra, por lo tanto, yo te seré de apoyo para que vuelvas a sentir la alegría que alguna vez sentiste. Mira, Corey. Tu necesitas una familia, tu padre a penas tiene presencia y tu hermana se mudó, además del incidente con tu banda, que no quiero comentar. Así que solo quedo yo como familia, aun que no lo semas. Pero soy tu mejor amigo. Siento que es un deber el ayudarte a ser felíz. Jeje...- Nick comenzó a reir levemente -Creo que perdí mi forma de hablar con todo esto.- Corey sonrió y le dio un suave codazo a Nick en el abdomen

-Acabas de arruinar un momento muy sentimental con eso, Nick Mallory- Corey comenzó a reírse junto a Nick

-Nick Mallory se disculpa por eso, pero de igual forma, Nick Mallory aprecia a Corey- Seguido de su comentario, Nick abraza a Corey de una forma, como dirían ambos: "Un abrazo muy masculino, como los hombres los hacen"

-Muchas gracias, Nick. Eres un gran amigo, eres como un hermano para mi...-

Recuerdos como esos alegraban a Corey. Después de pasar una buena tarde con el en una cafetería con show de música, volvió a su casa con una gran sonrisa, lleno de motivación para el siguiente día y con un sobre en el bolsillo que había olvidado de abrir.

 **Si que me tardé en actualizar. Me he distraído tanto que digo "Luego lo haré" y pasan meses para que lo haga. En serio. Perdón, Ver series de anime, viciarse a algunos videojuegos y hacer proyectos digamosles: Artísticos, solo me distraen más de esto. Veo que aún hay gente que se pasea de vez en cuando por aquí. Siendo sincero, a veces me dan muchas ganas de conocerlos, no solo por tener el mismo gusto por Grojband, si no por saber que clase de persona son, refiriéndome a sus personalidades. Pero bueno. Solo estoy divagando,**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Yo fui y sigo siendo Creepyskittles**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	7. Capítulo Siete: ¿Y Nosotros Por Qué?

Capítulo 7: ¿Y Nosotros Por Qué?

Kin y Kon ya estaban en rumbo a Peaceville en un autobús. Habían tenido que tomar el que salía a las 8:15 pm, por... "Asuntos Urgentes" de Kin.

El autobús estabas casi vacío. Los únicos pasajeros, ademas de Kin y Kon, era una mujer acompañada de un niño, probablemente su hijo, y un hombre mayor de edad que traía con sigo una guitarra. Aparentemente se ganaba la vida llendo de autobús en autobús a lo largo del país tocando la guitarra como único método para conseguir dinero y no tener que pagar tanto por transporte y al parecer, en esta ocasión no le fue muy buen, pues el autobús estaba casi vacío y no valía la pena tocar.

El autobús estaba en repleto silencio, excepto por el motor, que para ser de un autobús, era bastante silencioso.

-Kin... ¿Crees que Corey y Laney se acuerden de nosotros?- Preguntó Kon algo cabizbajo. La idea de que sus mejores amigos de toda la vida los hubieran olvidado le parecía algo muy desalentador para su viaje.

Kin no escuchaba nada. Tenía unos audífonos puestos mientras jugaba un videojuego en su celular, por lo que nada de lo que le dijo Kon le llegó.

-Hey!... Escuchame- Kon le quitó el celular la Kin

-¡Oye! Estaba en un momento complicado. Ahora tendré que hacer todo de nuevo.- Respondió Kin por la acción de su hermano intentando recuperar su celular inútilmente.

-Por favor, escuchame- Kon le entregó su celular a Kin, pero le quitó sus audífonos.

-Está bien... Te escucho.- Dijo Kin algo frustrado.

-Quería... Preguntarte algo-

-¿Hummm?...- Kin levantó una ceja en señal de que tenía toda su atención.

-Crees que Corey y Laney se acuerden de nosotros?- Está vez lo decía con mas firmeza, pues tener que hacer que Kin le hiciera caso hizo que se le fuera la tristeza que tenía y ahora sentía un pequeño enojo.

-Estoy seguro de que nos han de extrañar muchísimo- Respondió Kin con un tono sarcástico que Kon pudo identificar.

Kon respondió a lo que dijo Kin con un codazo fuerte en su flacido estómago.

-¡Por favor! Estoy hablando en serio... ¿A caso tu ya no extrañas a nuestros amigos?- Kon comenzó a molestarse a la vez de entristecerse. -Por que yo los extraño mucho. Extraño divertirme, extraño vivir la vida al día, y extraño tocar música-

-Kon... ¿No crees que si ellos nos extrañaran no habrían hecho contacto con nosotros hace ya mucho tiempo?- El argumento de Kin era bastante fuerte para darse cuenta de que sus amigos ya no tenían interés en ellos y para con fue algo doloroso emocionalmente. Será un chico grande, pero es un gigante con un buen corazón.

No como Kin que ya se había "podrido" y dejó de sentir un verdadero afecto hacia los demás, volviéndose algo mas frío y calculador, con el defecto de nunca querer dar la razón y ser un pesimista en contra de los demás.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Kin... Pero me niego pensar en que nos hayan olvidado. Se que ellos nunca nos olvidaría siendo nosotros sus grandes amigos.- Kon recuperó sus ánimos para seguir firmemente su plan de volver a reencontrarse con sus amigos y si era posible, volver a ser un grupo unido como antes.

El recorrido era algo largo, por el cual Kon tomó una siesta. Por otro lado, Kin se pasó horas despierto hasta que la batería de su celular pudiera, pero el ya venía preparado con un cargador portátil, o batería externa, como le dijeran, algo con lo que a veces Kin y Kon discutían por ver como era correcto llamarlo.

Kon despertó, viendo que aún faltaban varias horas para el amanecer.

-Hey, Kin- Dijo Kon llamado la atención de Kin al tocarle el hombro. Kin se quitó sus audífonos y paró de jugar.

-¿Que pasa ahora, Kon?- Dijo con un tono algo irritado por haber sido interrumpido por su hermano.

-Tengo una pregunta-

-Pues dimela rápido- Poco a poco Kin perdía la paciencia por querer seguir jugando.

-¿Por qué Corey y Laney pelearon tiempo antes de que nos fuéramos de Peaceville y deshicieron la banda?- Kin se esperaba muchas cosas, pero no una pregunta como esa.

-Pues... La verda, no lo se, Hermano. Pasó hace bastante tiempo y realmente no es algo de lo que haya tenido conocimiento, solo se que pasó, pero no la razón de por qué- Al parecer la pregunta hizo que Kin perdiera su leve enojo.

-Yo de hecho pude escuchar el momento en que ellos discutían hasta decir que la banda se terminaba- Dijo con cabizbajo recordando ese momento.

En ese entonces Kon no se esperaba que fuese tan en serio y que ese sería el verdadero fín de Grojband. No por un apocalipsis de cualquier tipo o por ser secuestrados por gallinas genéticamente modificadas ni por ser envenenados por galletas del anciano al que a veces le hacían pequeñas bromas o hasta por un invento fallido de Kin, que era lo más probable. De todo lo que pudo haber finalizado con Grojband, fue una discusión lo que acabó con la banda. ¿Cual era la razón de la discusión? Los hermanos no lo sabía. Lo único de lo que podían estar seguros es de que ellos no tenían nada que ver con eso. Solo eran las víctimas.

-Kon... Tal vez podamos saber por que deshicieron la banda, espero que no sigan con ese problema del que discutieron en esa ocasión- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kin volvió a mostrar empatía por su hermano.

-Estoy seguro de que lograremos arreglar los problemas que tengan, hermano. ¡Tu y yo seremos eso que volará a unir a Grojband!- Kon gritaba lo último errollando un brazo por el cuello de Kin con grandes ánimos.

-Tranquilo, viejo. Pronto estaremos en Peaceville y haremos todo eso. Por Grojband y especialmente... Por lo chicos...


	8. Giros inesperados

**_Un poco más de un año atrás de_** ** _la historia principal narrada_**

Laney estaba resguardada en una habitación, completame rodeada de oscuridad y la única fuente de luz era el monitor de su ordenador con el cual escribía sin parar, ademas de tener a un lado una pila de libros de autores viejos.

Además de ello, en el escritor sobre el que estaba tenía una gran botella de agua de mas de un litro ya casi terminandose y restos de galletas de diferentes tipos.

Toda la demás habitación estaba en perfecto estado, pero mientras más se apreciara el estado del escritorio, más desordenado se veía.

El rostro de Laney mostraba un evidente cansancio, pero a la vez un miedo, pero no miedo a no poder terminar el trabajo que estaba haciendo para la universidad a tiempo, si no miedo a la oscuridad.

No apartaba los ojos del monitor para nada, no necesitaba ver el teclado para poder escribir y no quería pensar en que ya era muy tarde por la noche y que estaba completamente sola en la casa en la que habitaba.

Laney era una chica con un templante fuerte y lo suficiente maduro para saber que no habría nada que temer ahí, por lo que es completamente alienado el que en esos momentos sintiera miedo.

Para distraer mejor su mente comenzó a poner música y hacer que el ambiente se sintiera más agradable a su alrededor.

Miró el reloj y vio que ya pasaba de media noche y en poco tiempo sería la una de la mañana. Dejó de escribir por un momento para estirarse un poco y seguir con su trabajo.

El tiempo pasaba volando mientras escribía y sin que se diera cuenta se hicieron las dos de la mañana. Dejó salor un suspiro y decidió apagar el ordenador para seguir temprano por la mañana.

Paró la música poco antes de apagar el ordenador y se acostó en la cama que estaba a un lado.

En el momento en que se acostó se percató de que había un silencio total, pero a la vez, su mente le estaba haciendo una mala pasada. Era como si en su mente escuchara el ruido más fuerte que sus oídos pudiesen tolerar. Era como si el silencio total dejara paso a muchos ruidos fuertes completamente aleatorios, como una mala canción de Death Metal sin coordinación entre los instrumentos de la que su vocalista solo gritaba en tonos muy agudos que estaban más allá de lo que las cuerdas vocales de un humano podían hacer.

A Laney le era imposible dormir así. La única idea que se le ocurrió fue encender de nuevo su ordenador y poner en bucle algún tema de música tranquilo para que no haya un silencio total y que al menos su mente no le siguiera torturando por ese sonido tan molesto en su cabeza.

Programó el ordenador para que se apagara dentro de una hora y no tener problemas de sobrecalentamiento en este.

Soltó otro suspiro y volvió a acostarse, pero de nuevo, inexplicablemente, sentía miedo. Miedo a la soledad en su casa, no miedo de al estar sola y que si le pasara algo no estaría nadie para ayudarle, estaba preparada para cualquier emergencia.

Por el día disfrutaba de esta soledad, pero por la noche cada vez se sentía más incómoda. Al punto de que tenía noches de insomnio en las que se quedaba viendo al techo de su habitación, otras veces como esta aprovechaba para seguir con sus tareas de la universidad. Laney sacaba provecho de su situación, pero le hacia daño seguir despierta tan tarde. Ya no utilizaba el maquillaje que habituaba por gusto, si no por que comenzaba a tener unas ojeras que empeoraban.

Sus calificaciones aún no se veían afectadas, pero a veces se quedaba dormida en los lugares mas inusuales de forma casi repentina y en la mayoría de casos era complicado despertarla por que en serio necesitaba dormir y su cuerpo hacía lo posible para lograr que descansara lo suficiente.

Más tarde por la mañana a penas había dormido y pocas horas después de lograr dormir, su estomago le pedía comida.

Al vivir sola tenía que encargarse de todas las tareas de aseo de casa y de preparar su propia comida. No era la mejor cocinando, pero al menos sabía preparar comidas decentes y hasta cierto punto, saludables.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que Laney intentó dormir, pero con toda la ropa puesta con la que iba a salir y su mochila a un lado. Solo logró dormir poniéndose una alarma cada diez minutos para no dormir mas de la cuenta, aún que lo mejor para su salud sería dormir 8 horas por lo menos tres veces por semana y así no llegaría a caer fatigada por la falta de sueño algún día de estos.

Pocas personas hablaban con Laney, por más amistosa que podía parecer, pero en la mayoría de casos era ella la que rechazaba a las amistades que le venían.

Conocía a una chica bastante simpática, de la cual con recurrencia olvidaba su nombre, pero era una de las pocas personas que dejó que entraran en su vida al estar en la universidad.

Un poco mayor de la altura de Laney y con cabello castaño rizado, era una buena persona. Laney a veces decía que ella era demasiado buena para este mundo y que siempre se sentía agradecida de que alguien como ella fuese su compañía. De la poca que Laney siempre le recordaba que tenía.

Laney, aún sin ser la mejor en los estudios, mantenía un alto nivel de calificaciones, por lo que las clases y trabajos del día eran fáciles. En la tarde, en compañía de su amiga, comían tranquilamente en un restaurante de comida rápida.

-Sucy, quería preguntarte algo- Dijo laney cuando terminaba de comer.

-¿Que pasa, Laney?- Respondió levantando la mirada hacia Laney.

-Este... ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa y pasar la noche juntas? No se, podríamos ver una película, preparar pastelillos, que se que es algo que disfrutas o simplemente podemos conversar. ¿Que te parece?- Laney se mostraba algo tímida al hacerle la pregunta.

Sucy se levantó de su asiento, agitando un poco su ropa.

-Me gusta la idea. Claro que si- Sucy sonrió después de decir eso y como reflejo Laney también sonrió. Tal vez esta noche Laney podría dormir bien.

Poco después ambas se separaron para ir cada una a su casa y prepararse. Laney para arreglar un poco y Sucy para ir por algo de ropa entre otras cosas.

Laney estaba ansiosa por la llegada de Sucy y de la impaciencia comenzó a enviarle mensajes, no insistiendo en que ya viniera, si no diciéndole lo emocionada que estaba de que viniera. Tal vez se conocían de hace no mucho, pero habían logrado una buena relaciónde amistad.

Después de un mensaje de Laney diciendo " _Ya compré papas fritas y dulces para hoy_ " no vio actividad por parte de Sucy por varios minutos. Suponiendo que ya estaba en camino y no tenía tiempo para responder, Laney esperó la llegada de su amiga y también un mensaje de ella.

Se hacían las 8:00 de la noche y Sucy no llegaba. En teoría habría llegado hace ya como una hora, no era la primera vez que venía a casa de Laney _¿Dónde estará? De seguro ya está por llegar. Posiblemente se le olvidó algo en casa y volvió por ello. A su celular se le debió de haber acabado la bateria._

Varios eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Laney, pero solo le dejaban com mas dudas de por que no llegaba Sucy.

Por la mente de Laney solo pasaban ideas cada vez peores de por que Sucy no llegaba, comenzó a mandarle mensajes para ver si respondía. Aún que los recibia no se conectaba.

Llegó un punto en el cual Laney le llamó esperando a que respondiera. Después de varios intentos por fin respondió.

-Hola, Sucy. ¿Por que no has podido venir? Me has mantenido preocupada por que no respondías mis mensajes- Laney se alegró de que por fin Sucy le haya respondido, pero a la vez un poco molesta por que no haya venido.

-Lo siento mucho Laney...- La voz de Sucy estaba muy apagada. -Tuve unos problemas que me impidieron ir-

-Descuida, podemos vernos mañana o algún otro día- Respondió Laney tratando de reconfortar a su amiga.

-Creo que no podremos vernos en un largo tiempo...- En ese momento Laney sintió un corto, pero fuerte choque emocional de decepción, enojo y tristeza y alguna de esas tres emociones sería la que dominara en la palabras que después diría.

-¿Me dirás cual es el problema?- En la vos de Laney dominaba el enojo, pero era lo suficientemente educada para no hacer sentir amenazada a Sucy por sus palabras

-Es complicado de explicar... Te lo resumo diciéndote que son problemas familiares. Espero que me entiendas-

-No hay problema. Espero que puedas solucionarlos y que...- Antes de que terminara de hablar Laney fue interrumpida por el sonido de que la llamada había terminado.

Poco después de eso recibió un mensaje de Sucy que decía "Lo siento mucho" seguido de una foto de un montón de dulces, todos ellos en una bolsa. Laney asumía que eran los dulces que Sucy había comprado para la noche juntas.

Por último recibió otro mensaje de Sucy diciendo "Mañana por la mañana te los llevaré, por lo menos para que tu los disfrutes ;)" Laney iba a contestar algo más, pero prefirió no hacerlo y reservarse sus palabras.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora estando sola un viernes por la noche? Poco tenía que hacer y decidió acostarse temprano, aún que sabía que no lograría dormirse hasta varias horas más tarde.

Por la mente de Laney solo había enojo y decepción. Tenía una razón clara para sentirse decepcionada, pero no tenía algo por lo que enojarse más allá de lo mismo por lo que se sentía decepcionada.

Pasaron las horas en las cuales se perdió entre pensamiento los cuales hicieron más fácil el llevar la esperar para quedarse dormida. Sin nada muy interesante realmente que no fuesen los pensamientos sobre Sucy.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertada por que alguien tocaba la puerta de la entrada. Cuando fue a ver de quien se trataba era un total desconocido cargando una bolsa.

-¿Que se le ofrecía?- dijo Laney mientras habría la puerta. El sujeto, entrando en mas detalles, era joven de más o menos mayor de edad a ella. Este se alegró cuando fue respondido a la puerta.

-Soy Joseph. El hermano mayor de Sucy, tu debes de ser Laney ¿No?- Ella solo asintió con la cabeza -Muy bien. Venía a entregarte esta bolsa que me pidió Sucy que te diera-

-Muchas gracias, pensé que Sucy sería quien la trajera. ¿Por que ella no pudo venir?- Laney hablaba mientras recibía la bolsa y miraba el contenido de esta que eran los dulces que Sucy le había prometido.

-Tiene problemas graves. Ella no quiere que se lo mencione a los demás.- La expresión de Joseph pasó a ser un poco más lúgubre. -Mira. A ella no le gustará que te lo diga, pero tiene problemas mentales que le afectan seriamente. Sufre de serios dolores de cabeza y a veces comienza a tener temblores en todo el cuerpo que le hacen sentir incómoda y no quiere que los demás la vean en ese estado tan deplorable que después la deja debilitada por otros síntomas más.-

La cara de Laney se puso, no preocupada, si no más bien pensativa por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Si es posible, enviale saludos de mi parte y si me lo permite, el poder visitarla cuando se sienta así. Espero que no se tome tan mal que me lo hayas dicho.- Laney le dio la mano en agradecimiento a seguido de unas cuantas palabras de despedida, Joseph se fue, dejando a Laney con una considerable bolsa de dulces y con el deseo de mantener una conversación.

Después de cerrar la puerta dejó salir un suspiro de decepción. Ahora no tenía nada que hacer, podría decirse que su fin de semana estaba arruinado, por lo que después de un rato pensando en que hacer ahora, llegó a la idea de que podía salir y buscar algo que por lo menos le hiciera pasar este mal sabor de boca que había dejado la mala notícia y unos dulces que había probado, que realmente lo único bueno que tenían era el envoltorio en el que venían.

Lista para salir, tomó su celular, su mochila cargada de algunos dulces y unos audífonos. Tal vez iba a buscar algo que hacer, pero el camino para llegar a eso que hacer era algo insípido, por lo que la música endulzaba un poco el recorrido.

Puso seguro a la puerta después de salir y partió rumbo a donde pareciera haber algo listo para ella y en este caso, ese rumbo era hacía la derecha...

 **Hey! Me tardé un montón en actualizar esto, pero bueno, tengo claro que haré por lo menos en el próximo capítulo, que esto se vuelve una planeacion accidentada.**

 **Bueno, espero que lo disfruten. Tenía en la mente esto desde hace meses, pero creo que no me llegó la inspiración de escribirlo hasta ahora. Con ganas, en menos de dos semanas subiré el próximo capítulo, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Hasta la próxima y buena lectura**.


	9. Cosas Pendientes

-Estupidos niños- Dijo Corey a regañadientes después de salir de su turno de trabajo en el "restaurante" de comida rápida. -¡Ojalá terminen como yo- Exclamó seguido de sacar un cicarrillo de uno de sus bolsillos junto a un encendedor, para luego prender el cigarrillo. Esto lo hacía sin percatarse de que a pocos metros de el estaba una familia en la cual estaban tres niños que anteriormente habían sido un fastidio para él, pues por toda la anterior hora habían sido unos heraldos del caos que aparecían haber sido enviados por una fuerza mayor que les ordenó única y exclusivamente hacerle la vida imposible a Corey hasta casi llegar al punto de querer lanzarles toda la grasienta comida en la cara que sus padres habían pedido para ellos.

 _"Parece ser que las crías de los cerdos capitalistas comen basura"_ Decía Corey para sus adentros al ver como las 3 rechonchas criaturas gritonas con manchadas de diferentes cosas que ni el mejor detergente del mercado podrían quitar de sus ropas.

-¿¡Que has dicho de mis hijos!?- Al escuchar esto a Corey se le resbaló el cigarrillo de la boca. -¿A caso te estás metiendo con mis hijos?- Acercándose a Corey con un semblante amenazador venía un hombre medio obeso al cual se le notaba ya cierto grado de alopecia en la cabeza.

-Disculpe señor, yo no quise ofenderles- Respondía Corey al hombre gordo mientras se ponía en una posición tratando de cubrirse torpemente. -He tenido un mal día. ¿Me entiende, no es así? He estado muy estresado, le juro que sus hijos son niños maravillosos y adorables- Esto último lo dijo echando un vistazo hacia los niños que se estaban comiendo sus mocos mientras su madre intentaba pobremente limpiarles el alrededor de la boca de cada uno, pero que mientras tanto cada uno se estuviese comiendo una bolsa de frituras de queso con una gran cantidad de colorante naranja hacía las cosas imposibles.

-Yo también tengo un empleo que me deja agotado ¿Sabes?- Esto último lo decía el señor con un tono agresivo mientras clavaba un dedo índice en el pecho de Corey para reafirmar lo que decía. -Dudo mucho que tengas que mantener a 4 personas tu solo y que tengas que trabajar más de 12 horas al día para eso. ¿¡Sabes!?- Aún que Corey no quisiera, el hombre tenía razón. Por más que sintiera que su trabajo es un asco, era algo que realmente no afectaba su vida. Como si su empleo fuese algo a parte que tenia que hacer, algo así con ir a la escuela, solo que sin tareas y con beneficios económicos por ir.

-Este... Discúlpeme, señor. Solo soy un idiota que cree que su vida es una basura- Corey trataba de evitar la mirada fija que le tenía el hombre que, aún al tener una pinta de ser un "perdedor" sabía más de la vida y de como se sufre en esta, a comparación de Corey que simplemente perdió a un par de amigos y su mayor afición en la vida.

-Más te vale recordarlo, muchacho- El hombre se apartó de Corey y volvió a con su familia que ya estaba entrando en un auto que había en el pequeño estacionamiento del restaurante, se subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó cuando ya toda su familia estaba lista para partir.

Después del suceso, Corey caminaba por la calle. Rebuscó en un bolsillo y vio que tenía una cajetilla a la mitad de cigarrillos, los vio directamente por un momento con la idea de fumar uno o dos, pero su consistencia le decía que no era la correcto así que volvió a meter la cajetilla a su bolsillo.

Caminando un poco más, optó por tomar una vía distinta a como solía hacer. En vez de ir por las calles más apartadas hacía su casa, tomó una vía, aún que más larga, era más agradable de hacer, pues consistía en caminar por el centro donde las calles estaban bien iluminadas y había tiendas en las cuales podía comprar algo de comer.

Al llegar a la intersección de sus dos posibles caminos vio la hora y al parecer se estaba haciendo tarde. Si quería pasar por el centro, tendría que tomar una ruta rápida, la cuál era ir por el parque. No lo dudó mucho y fue a paso veloz por el parque, este era grande y al ser grande había muchas zonas poco iluminadas. Era sabido por todos que en las zonas oscuras del parque se suelen juntar vagabundos y gente que puede ser peligrosa. Como el sol ya había bajado hasta ya ser totalmente noche, Corey caminaba rápido y mirando hacía todos lados. Seguramente nadie le haría daño, pero su subconsciente le jugaba bromas al pensar en lo peor que le podría pasar, como ser raptado para que luego su cuerpo sea encontrado en una zanja.

Tratando de dejar atrás esos exagerados pensamientos, se sintió tentado a sacar un cigarrillo, pero seguro le confundirían con un adolescente rebelde que se la vive desperdiciando su tiempo, aún que sinceramente, de no ser por que tiene un empleo, serían exactamente eso.

Después de haber caminado ya casi todo el trayecto por el parque, Corey pasó por un pequeño puente que estaba sobre un estanque al cual nunca le había prestado atención en todas las veces que había pasado por el puente. Las únicas veces en que le dio por voltear al agua fue en las veces en que, acompañado por Kin y Kon, se detenían a alimentar a los patos y a algunos pequeños peces del estanque, pero al haber sido eso hace ha bastante tiempo, solo tenía recuerdos borrosos de esas ocasiones.

Estos pensamientos hicieron que de detuviera en medio del puente a contemplar el estanque el cual, como si fuese por la falta de atención de Kin, Kon y Corey. Hubiera comenzado a morir. Corey no era ningún experto, pero era evidente que ya ningún ser vivo mas allá de bacteria y mosquitos habitaba en el estanque, como si el paso del tiempo y la quietud del agua por la ausencia de peces y patos hubiera denigrado poco a poco al estanque que ahora estaba lleno de lama y hojas secas de los árboles de los alrededores. Hasta eso, el estanque no estaba contaminado de ninguna manera, todo había sido por obra de la naturaleza, pero Corey lo veía como si el mismo fuese el causante de la desdicha de ese estanque. Así como el mismo es culpable de su propia mediocridad por haber abandonado casi todo lo que le hacía ser él. De pequeño famoso local a transeúnte común y de ahí a ser una escoria, pero no para los que le rodeaban ni por culpa de estos, si no por sus propias acciones.

Corey dejó salir un suspiro, tomo la caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, totaltotalmente decidido a fumar uno, pero al abrir la caja, se percató de que ya no quedaba ninguno, lo cual le extrañó por que minutos atrás revisó la caja y vio que aún tenía varios.

Apretó la caja al sentirse molesto por su estupidez de perder todos sus cigarrillos y luego la lanzó al estanque, específicamente donde se alcanzaba a ver un tenue reflejo de él. Continuó su camino, ahora con ganas de llegar a casa para hacer nada, solo acostarse en un sillón para revisar su celular cómodamente hasta que pasaran unas cuantas horas, para luego comer algo previamente comprado en alguna tienda del camino a casa.

Al llegar a casa, ahora con un bolsa en la cual traía comida china, lo cual llamaba como "Lo mejor de lo peor", pues la compraba en un restaurante barato en el cual la comida, aún al no ser muy apetitosa, le caía bien a su estómago, lo cual era una de sus normas al comprar comida. Que sepa bien, que sea barato y que te deje con el estómago lleno. Esas eran sus normas y si un lugar cumplía con dos de ellas, significaba que valía la pena comer ahí.

Listo para comenzar a comerse su "agradable basura", comenzó con un pequeño ritual que tenía al comprar comida china que consistía en comprar dos galletas de la fortuna que tomaba de tazones diferentes en los cuales las personas del restaurante tenían galletas de la fortuna, las cuales eran tan baratas que podías tomar unas cuantas sin pagarlas y la gente del restaurante ni movería un dedo para evitar que te fueras sin pagar las galletas que tomaste.

Corey lo que hacia era comprar un par, si la galleta estaba rancia, no leería lo que diga la galleta y si estaba en buen estado, la leería y creería lo que diga la galleta.

Al tomar la primera galleta la partió, dejando ver el papel que "decía tu fortuna" y se metió a la boca la mitad de la galleta. No hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta que esa galleta tenía seguramente esperando a decir la fortuna de alguien desde hace una década. Tiró el resto de la gallera junto al papel de su interior.

Al ir por la siguiente galleta hizo lo mismo, pero con un resultado distinto, esta vez la galleta estaba buena, por lo que con gusto miró lo que decía el papel de su interior mientras se comía el resto de la galleta

 _"Las cosas que dejaste en el pasado te atormentarán en el presente"_

-Hummm... Que peculiar. Como suele ser, son una basura. Pero no tan basura como lo que estoy por comer- Esto último lo dijo mientras se acercaba el plato en el que venía la comida.

Después de una hora de estar viendo cosas por internet desde su celuar mientras comía, el estómago y la mente de Corey estaba en paz absoluta.

Al ir a tirar la basura, se percató que el papel de la galleta rancia estaba fuera del bote de basura, así que lo tomo y antes de tirarlo leyó lo que decía

 _"Tus sentimientos están aferrados al pasado, es por ello que no tienes sentimientos ahora"_

-Que... Específico- Como si se tratase de un mensaje dirigido hacia Corey, como si el sujeto que se encargaba de escribir lo que decían las galletas en la fabrica de galletas de la fortuna hubiera escrito esa "fortuna" específicamente para Corey, que a la vez hubiera tenido como cómplice al que transportaba las galletas para ser llevadas a ese restaurante de comida china en específico y que a la vez tenía de complice al que colocaba las galletas en los recipientes del restaurante de comida china y que a la vez era ayudado por el cajero y los clientes en el momento en que Corey entró al restaurante para así asegurarse de que Corey tomara la galleta que había escrito el hombre de aquella fabrica posiblemente deplorable.

Aún que extraño, la galleta tenía algo de razón. Corey ya no era tan empático ni considerado a como lo era antes, había dejado atrás parte de su vida y una de las mayores causas de esto fue olvidar y dejar pendientes muchas cosas, bastante si se toman también las más irrelevantes.

Preocuparse por eso sería algo que también dejaría para después.

Después de desechar el papel de la galleta, Corey prefirió dejar de pensar y dedicarse a dormir. Tal vez el cansancio o las ganas de dejar las cosas para luego hacían que cualquier cosa que hiciera Corey fuese pésimo, principalmente por las noches, momentos en que en el pasado serían para Corey momentos de inspiración y creatividad, pero la pereza y la procrastinación eram más fuertes que él.

 ** _\--_**

 ** _Lamento haberme ausentado tanto. Esto es una analogía personal a como he estado dejando tantos proyectos para luego._**

 ** _Tengo mucho sueño y pocas cosas que se me ocurran decir._**

 ** _Bye..._**


End file.
